Silver Samurai vs Katana
Silver Samurai vs Katana by OmnicidalClown1992.jpg|Who will win... SS VS K 2.jpg|...and who will Die? Silver Samurai.jpg|'Will I be the one to fall...' DC Katana.jpg|''...Or will I be the one to take the plunge?'' A Feudal Error.png|''Live by the Sword die by the Sword'' Katana vs SS Gog.png|Gogeta46power Description Marvel Comics vs DC Comics it's a fantastic Duel of Two Modern Samurai Warriors will the Silver Samurai shine through over His foe or will Katana leave the Crimeboss all Souled out in the end. Interlude (Cue https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=I7w-_F_VgMY) "Among the Warriors of Legends that have existed throughout History the Samurai are regarded as some of the Skilled, Respected and Dangerous ones." Ace proclaimed. '' '"And today we've got two of the best ones we've ever seen from Comic Book history here to face eacother in a Battle to the Death." Jax added.' ''"Marvel's Sliver Samurai the Mutant Leader of the Yashida Clan." "And DC's Katana the rightful Leader of the Sword Clan I'm Jax and this guy is named Ace." "And it's our job to analyze their Weapons, Armor, and Skills to find out who would win a Death Battle." Silver Samurai (Keniuchio Harada) (Cue https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=c3USGVz5pKs) "Keniuchou Harada the Man who would eventually become the Silver Samurai was born as an illegitmately bastard to a Japanese Crimeboss who led the Yasida Clan a Clan that He could never led." "Wow no need to be so insulting Ace "'' '"''' "'' '"''' Katana (Tatsu Toro/Yamashrio) (Cue https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=C74b-cVYSr8) Intermisson (Cue https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=I7w-_F_VgMY again) Death Battle! Results Original Track If this Battle had an Original OST it would be dubbed 'A Soul of Silver' in refrence to the Name of the Super Villain & the Name of Katana's main weapon AKA the Soultaker Sword it would include Lyrics & the Cover Image would feature the Sliver, Red, White & Black colored silhouettes of the Silver Samurai & Katana the Villain would be standing behind the Heroine He would be looming over Her in His right hand the Silver Samurai holds the Black silhouetted Muramasa Blade in the left He'll have His normal regular Silver silhouetted Katana they'd be at His side and pointed at the ground both glowing with His Tachyon Energy Field as for Katana She'd hold Her Green glowing silhouetted Soultaker Sword with green gas like skulls flotaing off it in Her right in Her left a regular Silver silhouetted Katana & both these weapons would be crossed over Her chest in an X fashion around them either lying or embedded in the ground are Throwing Knives, Ninja Shurikens & two Tanto Blades stabbed into the ground in an X at Katana's feet. Trivia *The Connections between the Silver Samurai and Katana is that they are both tough, powerful and skilled Samurai Warriors of the Modern Age from Comic Books (Marvel & DC) they use similar Fighting Styles/Martial Arts & Weaponary (A Magic/Cursed Katana, A Regular Ordinary Katana & a Single shorter Tanto Blade along with Numerous throwable projectiles weapons including Kunai Knives, Throwing Knives & Ninja Shurikens) they can be also be considered as rivals to two poular gruff Animalistic Heroes that have similar attitudes (Bat Man & The Wolerine). Should this become an actual Death Battle? Yes No Maybe/Not Sure Who do think/Want to win? Silver Samurai Katana Don't Care just let them Fight It'll be a Tie What would you rather have? Tachyon Mutant Powers A Soul Stealing Sword Category:Marvel Comics vs DC Comics Category:Sword Duel Category:Samurai Duel Category:Super Villain vs Super Heroine Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Comics Master 90 Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:'DC vs. Marvel' themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Villain' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with Music